fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Othrys Arc: The Clash of Lightning
Sykushi stood with his back to the falling sun, it was almost night when he received a notice that his guild Dragon Gunfire. Sykushi began his journey back to his guild as quickly as he could but before he finally returned there, on a barren field, his sixth sense told him he was in danger. Even his sword Mugen was quivering in excitement at the thought of a battle coming to him. Along with the future fight Sykushi would be engaged into, an entire military force, well trained most likely, a tough fight was coming. He wondered if he would run into anyone he knew that would offer any sage advice on the subject. He looked over the horizon he had a feeling a tough adversary was coming and he would be a challenge. There was no sound in the area. Not only would one's sense be able to pick up on the suspicion, but also a warriors intuition. Rushing though the wide terrain with his image only appearing as a blur, Ninigi held his sword down to his side cutting along the wind. A lot cry mimicking that of a cry rushed past Sykushi's face. Ninigi would stand a few feet away from his foe, with his sword Mangetsu, sitting down against his leg. "It seems you've finally caught on. Took long enough, I've been following you for quite some time, Sykushi. I say we cut the formalities and get down to business, alright?" His shadow looming over a large section of the battle field, wind whistling by, Sykushi looked at Ninigi from behind his mask. "Really chose a poor opponent then..." He said nothing after this he simply drew his sword and pointed it at Ninigi. From the shadows, darkened spears emerged from below Ninigi attempting to pierce him all over. While Sykushi studied his opponent from afar. With his blade still at his side the young swordsmans quickly lifted his blade to cut at the shadow like spike. Ninigi had been trained in the art of swordsplay since he was a young lad it was what he spent a large portion of his life training to refine. His reaction time and quick draw was said to be above all but of course, things can be over-exaggerated. In just the next moment, he split the shadow spike in two just before side stepping from harms way. As his foot made contact with the ground his physical mass had completely disappeared appearing only a few meters away. Sykushi never took his eyes off Ninigi, even with his speed. He knew speed like that required a lot of training, Although it was hard to gauge how innate his speed was at a few glances of it, let alone what his sword skills could be like. But Sykushi had been through many challenges that put his skills to the test, and he finally faced an opponent that could challenge his Strykri warrior family's sword style. In just one second Sykushi's entire body had disappeared, and in a flash he was bringing his sword against Ninigi's left guard trying to overtake it with his sword Mugen the demon blade. It glowed a green glow as the shadows themselves seemed to chuckle at the challenge. Lifting his own blade to meet Sykushi's Mugen, a sonic boom echoed throughout the battlefield. Pushing away from Sykushi he spun his blade around his wrist generating onto it. "Fighting him too close will not put me in any advantage. The ability to manipulate the shadows... I must really be cautious." Stabbing the ground below with his blade the eletricity surgeing along his blade latched onto the earth and began to spread around two. "I'll watch his next move, capitalize, then strike." Placing both of his hands on top of one another, 7 magical circles appeared in front of him as he launched "Grand Chariot" A Heavenly body magic spell at him, it was more aimed at hitting the ground and as it hit Sykushi created 8 swords that levitated from the ground, and as he charged at Ninigi bringing both the summoned blades and Mugen down upon him, attempting to drastically wound him to take him down. Without a moments notice a number of light beams rained down around where Ninigi stood. As the made contact with the ground a chain of explosions engulfed the entire ground covering Ningi who once stood tall. Debris shrouded the entire ground which was the result of the powerful spell. The assault hadn't stopped there though, Sykushi had summoned even more blades that were all directed towards Ninigi, but because of the debris pinpointing Ninigi's exact location would be difficult...if he hadn't been dead already. "Arrrrggg!" A shout echoing through the debris cried out, as a powerful gust of wind blew it aside. There was the appearance of an ethereal boned warrior covering the entirety of Ningi's body spread its arms apart. The blades would simply hit against this warrior and easily be knocked back. Completely ignoring them it made a bow and formed an arrow. "Drop dead!" Ninigi shouted releasing the arrow from the bow aiming it directly a Sykushi. Reflexes kicking into overdrive, Sykushi leaped out of the way of the arrow, although it still grazed him damaging his cloak as he tossed it away. "That level of defense will be tricky to get through... Let's test it out first then adapt..." He made several shadow clones each dashing around him throwing shurikins and kunais at Ninigi merely to distract him, as Sykushi using his sword charged it up with magic and condensed it. As he disappeared he appeared again up close and using Mugen went to launch a piercing magically charged sword stab right at Ninigi's shoulder intending to pierce through both his defense and his shoulder. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:EmperorSigma Category:Roleplay